Beast (CTL)
Beast is one of the changeling seemings. They are the animal-blooded changeling who hunt in the tangled forests of Faerie, swim in its waters, soar in its skies, or pace in its kennels. Overview Beasts are connected to the animal world. They come in many shapes and sizes, and may be tied to a particular type of animal, an animalistic concept, or even an animal that never existed in the real world. All of them were used by their Keepers as animals in one form or another, and they all bear at least some bestial features. Many were innocents, lured into the Hedge by the tempting excitement of the wild, but regardless, they felt the pull and power of raw instinct and sensation. Seeming Blessing Beasts are blessed with a wild nature that gives them an affinity with animals and a raw, bestial attractiveness that they may use to gain favour with humans. The wildness that infuses a Beast gives her a supernatural affinity with animals. A Beast gains the benefit of the 8 again rule when using the Animal Ken Skill, and receives a free Specialty for the one animal that most reflects the Beast's seeming. That same wild nature gives a Beast a powerful personal magnetism. A Beast's player can spend points of Glamour to add to dice pools involving Presence and Composure. Each point of Glamour spent adds one die to one dice pool. Seeming Curse This same animalism is also their curse, however; their ties to instinct and the simpler thoughts of the animal world make it hard for them apply themselves to cerebral tasks unless they have had training in a specific area, and they are rarely able to access human levels of mental insight. Although the Beasts regained their consciousness when they came through the Hedge, their time as beings of thoughtless instinct has taken its toll on each of them, and most find it very hard to make use of academic or trained skills. A Beast’s player suffers a –4 dice untrained penalty when trying to use a Mental skill in which the character has no dots. Further, although Beasts can be very clever indeed, they’re out of practice making those leaps of ingenuity that so characterize human genius. A Beast’s player doesn’t re-roll 10s when using a dice pool involving Intelligence. Kiths Beasts are sub-divided in the following kiths: * Broadback - beasts of burden. Blessing: Stoic Forbearance. (CtL 102, WM 62) * Chimera - culture-themed kith with parts from many creatures. Blessing: Goblin's Tongue. (WM 106) * Cleareyes - Beasts who retain an animal's heightened senses. Blessing: Primal Senses. (WM 67) * Coldscales - kin to reptiles of all kinds. Blessing: Reptilian Blood. (WM 67) * Coyote - culture-themed kith of coyote-headed tricksters. Blessing: The Trickster's Truth. (WM 107) * Hunterheart - predators and hunters. Blessing: Tooth and Claw. (CtL 102, WM 63) * Nix - culture-themed kith of river mermaids. Blessing: Consumptive Voice. (WM 107) * Riddleseeker - Beasts of wisdom, cunning and curiosity. Blessing: Inquisitive Instinct. (NH:GF 102) * Roteater - scavengers and eaters of the dead. Blessing: Scavenger's Nature. (WM 67) * Runnerswift - beasts of great speed. Blessing: Runs Like the Wind. (CtL 102, WM 63) * Skitterskulk - creepy-crawlies, spiders and insects. Blessing: Impossible Counterpoise. (CtL 102, WM 64) * Steepscrambler - climbers and tree-dwellers. Blessing: Gifted Climber. (Ctl 102, WM 64) * Swimmerskin - aquatic beasts of all kinds. Blessing: Natural Swimmer. (CtL 102, WM 65) * Truefriend - faithful and loyal pets. Blessing: Companion's Boon. (WM 67) * Venombite - poisonous creatures, from snakes to scorpions. Blessing: Poisonous Bite. (CtL 102, WM 65) * Windwing - flying beasts. Blessing: Gift of the Sky. (CtL 103, WM 66) References * -103 * -21, 62-67, 106-107 * pl:Bestie Category:Seeming (CTL) Category:Beast (CTL) Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary